


The lights

by IreneDivine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneDivine/pseuds/IreneDivine





	The lights

In this town the lights are always on and always as harsh as possible, for peace of mind. Especially in the park where the townspeople meet daily for idle chat with one another. 

Everyday the lights in the town shone bright and strong. but one night the lights flickered and everyone froze, all chatter ceased instantaneously. Eyes wide with fear, trying to control their breathing as they glanced at all their neighbours. Usually happy folk were broadcasting a frightened look on their face. Children clung to their parents, parents waited in dread, losing their minds over the thought that the lights would flicker again " I have never been in the dark, but whatever was born in it is coming." was the collective thought that ran through the town's mind.


End file.
